


Ikaw Lang ang Aking Mahal

by dokgyunsoo



Series: Okay-er than Okay [3]
Category: EXO (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, UAAP Finals Bardagulan, tagalog fic
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 22:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21465340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokgyunsoo/pseuds/dokgyunsoo
Summary: Nalaglag na sa Finals ang UP Fighting Maroons hindi na nila makakaharap ang Ateneo Blue Eagles... pero bakit parang mas nahulog ang Blue Eagle kay Fighting Maroon? (Kung saan bulol si Sehun and Jeonghan finds it endearing.)
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: Okay-er than Okay [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/917205
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	Ikaw Lang ang Aking Mahal

**Author's Note:**

> Read at your own risk, wala akong balisong na tinututok sa inyo. I love this community so much. I love my boys. And if you're my friend, my mutual, my kapanalig sa kultong ito... I LOVE YOU, ITO ANG MAGPAPATIBAY SA ATIN. 
> 
> Title is taken from VST and Co. This was inspired by the happenings sa UAAP and sa sobrang daming beses kong nanood live, namilipit ako nung naisip kong magkadate silang dalawa sa mga live games and then nagshort circuit na 'yung utak ko right then and there in front of everyone. 
> 
> Thanks for reading na agad! Masusundan at masusundan pa ito, chika ko lang naman.

Sehun/Jeonghan

October and November meant intense cramming for midterms, mapaplates o examinations, orals o esquisses, basta October and November meant YOU NEED TO GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER! as in all caps, kasi matatapos na ang semester. May four to five weeks na lang to finish the sem, headstrong and heartstrong. In layman’s term, it meant less babe time.

But also, November meant Finals na ng UAAP Men’s Basketball. God, sobrang intense palagi ng atmosphere kapag mayroong game ang UP against other schools dahil nga syempre, sabik sa pagkapanalo from having 0-14, 1-13, nagiging 8-6 na ang standing! Kaya naman, ngayong November, all Sehun wanted to do was watch the game live instead of doing his requirements kasi nga UP Fight!

“May tickets na ako, UP side tayo,” ang sabi ni Sehun sa kausap niya sa phone na nakaipit sa balikat niya habang binabalanse at inaayos sa kamay ang hawak niyang laptop na mainit-init pa from intense rendering ng isang major plate at hawak na hydroflask naman sa ibabaw nito. Living dangerously.

Sobrang struggle talaga kasi naman, he never brings his bag kahit saan. Iniiwan niya lang sa car, as if naman may gagamit non sa loob ng nakaparadang sasakyan niya. Sobrang puno pa ng Starbucks ngayong araw dahil nga midsem na. He was just about to leave the coffee shop kasi nameet niya na ang friend niya to get their tickets.

“How did you get them?” Halatang nakangiti ito habang nagsasalita sa kabilang linya, narinig ni Sehun ang malakas na hangin sa kabilang linya bago biglang tumahimik, “Anong seat?”

“Patron,” Sehun answers quickly, “Lagi naman. Ano, sundo ba kita o ako susunduin mo?”

“Hmm,” He hears Jeonghan say, “Lingon ka.”

Lumingon naman si Sehun, and from the four seater table na kinauupuan niya ay kita niyang naglalakad papalapit si Jeonghan sa kanya. He was wearing an oversized white shirt with his very faded blue ripped jeans. His hair was all over the place, pero cute, because that’s how perms are supposed to look like. Nakangiti ito sa kanya habang naglalakad papunta sa mesa niya.

“Hey,” ang bati nito sa kanya. Nilapag ni Jeonghan ang phone niya facedown sa table at tsaka umupo sa harap ni Sehun. Sumandal ito, slouching so much na feeling ni Sehun likod niya ang sasakit.

“Akala ko may class ka pa?” Sehun asks him before offering Jeonghan his flask. “Water?”

Kinuha ito ni Jeonghan para uminom, after drinking Sehun’s water sumagot na siya, “Class ended early, tapos take home lang ‘yung exercise.”

Tinanong ni Sehun si Jeonghan kung gusto muna nilang kumain bago magpunta sa Arena for the Do or Die game scheduled later at 4:00 PM, saktong UST versus UP pa ang game, sumama lang talaga si Jeonghan para asarin si Sehun sakaling masulot ang game from the Maroons. It’s kind of a tradition, na nahuhulog lagi ang may twice to beat advantage but who knows? Mamaya si Sehun pala ang lucky charm.

Nilibre ni Sehun si Jeonghan ng lasagna from Starbucks and a venti iced cold brew, his favorite. Bumili rin siya for himself ng isang pecan bar, just a little energy boost dahil nadrain siya sa pagrerender ng plans niya. They need to leave at 2:00 PM para maabutan ang 4:00, alam mo naman ang Manila traffic.

Luckily, walang dalang sasakyan si Jeonghan dahil ayaw na ayaw niyang nagmamaneho kapag papuntang South as someone na nakatira sa South. Hindi siya willing na mamanhidan ng pwet sa traffic. Leaving before 2:00, nakarating naman silang Arena before the game started at sabihin na lang nating ang daming nakita ni Sehun na familiar faces sa UP crowd pati na rin sa crowd sa kabila.

Umiinom si Jeonghan ng coke mula sa kanyang Minion drinking cup na binili niya for 130 pesos kasi, why not? Habang nagphophone, suot niya na rin ang bomber jacket ni Sehun na kulay maroon. Ready si Sehun dahil alam niyang hindi magmamaroon si Jeonghan dahil he bleeds blue and white. Sakto namang nagpapakita ng half time lighlights ang screen at natapatan ng camera si Jeonghan at Sehun from where they were seated.

Maganda kasi ang play ng isa sa players kaya nang makapagdunk ito ay sobrang OA ng reaksyon ni Sehun, natapatan tuloy siya ng slow motion from the highlights. Kita kung paano pumapalakpak si Jeonghan at si Sehun naman ay nakaturo na uno sa langit. Jeonghan laughs at Sehun’s face na nasa screen habang umiinom siya. He made sure to take a picture from the overhead screens.

But lady luck wasn’t on Sehun’s side today, wala siya sa UP Crowd. Baka nasa UST crowd si lady luck at nakiki-go USTE! Dahil totoong nasulot ang spot nila sa finals. In other words, nilapa sila ng Tigers by 3 miraculous points ni Subido. Halatang nanlumo si Sehun but still, they both knew it was a fair game. May mga times pa nga na nagagalit si Sehun sa players at muntik na siyang itulak ni Jeonghan para siya na ang maglaro sa baba.

“Ano, what did I tell you?” Ang sabi lang ni Jeonghan sa kanya noong kalmado na sila ulit dahil tapos na ang game at nagdidisperse na ang mga tao to leave. Ayaw nilang sumabay, kaya nakaupo pa rin sila. Kakatalo pa lang nila, marami na agad iaasar si Jeonghan.

“Hubarin mo ‘yan,” Sehun jokes at akmang huhubarin kay Jeonghan ang jacket niya. Umakting naman si Jeonghan na akala mo’y talagang huhubaran siya, nakaekis pa ang mga kamay sa dibdib, “Beb, wag dito!” Nakaka-asar ang ngiti nito, at Sehun can’t stop but feel a little kilig dahil kahit talo man sila sa game, panalong-panalo naman siya sa kasama niya.

And it wasn’t long before dumating na nga ang inaabangang Finals between Ateneo and Santo Tomas. Honestly, Sehun gives no fucks dahil hindi naman siya interesado bilang Solid Isko, Fighting Maroon. But syempre, bilang boyfriend ng isang Atenean, duty niya ang samahan ito manood ng game. Bilang UP Student, siya ay matapang, matalino, walang takot kahit kanino except sa matampuhin na Jeonghan. Dagdag na natin ang isa pang letrang M, Marupok.

Of course, he was wearing a blue dry fit na hapit na naman sa katawan niyang malapad. Nakasumbrero pa ito ng kulay puti at nakabaliktad, baka nasisilaw ang batok niya. Katabi ni Sehun ay si Jeonghan na loud and proud, he was wearing his Ateneo Shirt, that Ateneo Shirt na iniisip mo ngayon. A little too big for his size na naman. Still, it looked good against Jeonghan’s pale white skin. 

Currently, half time ng first game of the Finals. With Ateneo leading, ang taas ng kompyansa ni Jeonghan sa kanyang school. Si Sehun naman na dapat walang pake, nakikitayo pa kapag maganda ang play ng team, nadadala lang daw siya ng emotions. Bilang half time, mula sa Patron seats nila ay kita nila kung paano nagdidisperse ang mga tao to eat or magCR dahil this is the only time to really get off your seat. Araneta was really full.

Habang half time, the cameras were still rolling at kinukuhanan ang mga familiar faces sa crowd. There were little kids dressed in their best jerseys na nagpapakita ng school spirit ng both teams, there were celebrities na nakikijoin and who knows kung alumni sila but they’re here! There are also athletes from different sports, and most were just people watching the game, ‘yung mga magaganda rehistro sa TV.

Syempre, for some reason, tinapatan sila ng camera. Sehun was leaning on his thighs, nakasupport ang forearms niya dahil nagphophone siya and Jeonghan was leaning over to him para makita ang mga binabasa ni Sehun na tweets tungkol sa game. Nagulat si Jeonghan dahil nakita niyang kumakaway ang mga nakaupo sa harap nila ni Sehun.

So he checked kung bakit kumakaway, and there they were, on the screen once again. Sobrang close nilang dalawa kanina, so sumandal si Jeonghan, slouching but he was leaning onto his right kung nasaan si Sehun effectively hiding from the camera, but he was smiling. Napaangat ang ulo ni Sehun while texting and he automatically adjusts his white cap ulit sa ulo niya and waves at the camera, a little smile playing on his face. Lagot, nakita ang isang Maroon sa Ateneo side.

Nang makaalis ang camera shot sa kanila ay lumingon siya kay Jeonghan, “Why were you hiding? Sino tinataguan mo d’yan?”

“Nagulat ako, hindi ako prepared, hindi ito ang best angle ko.” He jokes around, “No, really, nagulat lang ako. Lagi na lang tayo pinapakita sa monitors.”

“Oh, we should’ve bought upper box tickets para hindi ka hagip eh.” Sehun says before sila madisrupt ng isang message. Sehun’s phone vibrated and may nagtext sa kanyang unknown number.

All it said was, “_You look good :)”_

Sehun raised his brow, napatingin siya kay Jeonghan. Jeonghan knew, he kind of felt it. Sino pa bang pwedeng magtext? But he feels a lot more secure dahil hindi nakasave ang numero ng nagtext. “Will you text back?” He asks before awkwardly sipping his drink sa Minion Cup. Medyo nagsisibalik na ang mga tao, like literal and figuratively. _Bakit may bumabalik? _He tries to play it cool, kunware he’s not interested.

“Nah, hindi ko nga kilala ‘to eh,” he kinds of just waves it off, pero bigla silang natigilan ulit dahil may kasunod pang text.

The number said_, “You look very very blue. What happened to Go USTE? Haha, jk!”_

Jeonghan peeks at the the text, he sighs and sits back down mas slouched compared to kanina. Now, Joenghan thinks they both know kung sino ang nagtetext. He tries to ignore what just happened, isa pa, wala siya sa mood. This was supposed to be a happy event, now all Jeonghan wants is for Ateneo to win para durugin ‘yang mga Growling Tigers na ‘yan. He takes his phone out and pretends na busy din siya. May texts sa kanya ng friends niya _“Landi”_ and “_Wow, sana all may tickets.”_

He sees Sehun at the corner of his eye, na hindi pinansin ang text. He pressed his home button twice para bumalik sa twitter na app, continuing to read the tweets. Nagulat si Jeonghan kasi automatic na humawak si Sehun sa hita niya, it was Sehun’s habit, lalo na kapag magkatabi sila. Automatic na lalapat ang mga palad nito sa hita niya, not really doing anything, just holding his thigh.

Tumunog nag buzzer signaling that the second half will start any minute now. They both kept their phones to watch, nagkatinginan pa nga silang dalawa and there was a light squeeze on his thigh. Jeonghan thinks he’s okay, no worries.

The game was so intense that both of them kind of forgot what happened. There was actually a large gap nung pagkapanalo with almost 20 points na lamang, syempre Ateneo won. Sino pa ba? Jeonghan was so happy, like really really happy at hindi alam ni Sehun kung bakit. _Cute lang._

They were walking out of the coliseum side by side, all Sehun wants to do is hold his hand pero it can wait. They decided to look for a place to eat dahil it’s almost dinner time. They decided to something cheap and light, kaya nagpizza na lang sila. Dinner was okay, kaya lang uneasy talaga si Jeonghan. So instead of enjoying his food, mas nakafocus siya sa paligid niya. Kasi naman, nakakabother naman ‘yung text.

“You okay?” Sehun asks him and gets him a slice of pizza papunta sa now empty plate ni Jeonghan. “Kain ka pa.”

Jeonghan smiles, “Thanks, babe.” He said it so fast it almost sounded like _bib._

“Okay, _bib.”_ Sehun copies him. Natawa tuloy si Jeonghan at napasabi nang, _“Ano baaaa!” _

While they were eating, mayroong group of people na pumasok after waiting, buti na lang medyo nauna sila before ang dagsa ng mga tao. Sehun really didn’t mind, busy siya kumain eh. But Jeonghan, boy, nakita ni Jeonghan ang isa sa group of people and he knew, that was the reason why he was uneasy. Parang nakaramdam talaga siya na may mangyayaring ganito.

He watched as the group settled sa isang long table. They were talking about basketball, their yellow shirts looked a little too bright for Jeonghan’s eyes sa medyo dark interior ng Pizza Hut sa Gateway. And as if on cue, Sehun looked at Jeonghan and wondered kung saan siya nakatingin. And Sehun looked back.

Almost at the same time, nang tumingin si Sehun ay biglang lumingon ang isa sa kanila. He waved at Sehun.

Jeonghan just wanted to get dinner in peace.

Sehun waved quick. He looked at Jeonghan, “Let’s get the bill”

“Hindi ka pa tapos kumain,” Jeonghan smiles, almost looked like it was forced. “Don’t mind me, I’m okay.”

“But you’re uncomfortable.”

“Maybe,” Jeonghan says, “It’s just, I was feeling a little uneasy ever since nung game, now it made sense. Don’t mind me, kain ka lang.”

Sehun gives him a tightlipped smile, biglang nagtaas si Sehun ng kamay to call for the bill and ask na ipapatake out na lang ang natirang food. Nagtalo pa sila ni Sehun kung sino magbabayad, ayaw isplit ni Sehun ang bill. He quickly inserted his card at ibinigay sa server. It was just their usual banter, paunahan silang magbayad at magbigay ng card kasi parehas silang ayaw magsplit ng bill.

While waiting, Jeonghan excuses himself. Magrerestroom lang daw siya for a bit. Habang nasa restroom ay ang tagal tinitigan ni Jeonghan ang sarili sa salamin, para siyang nakikipag staring contest sa reflection niya. Sure, he was good looking, pinalaki siya sa isang mundong groomed siya for being handsome, being _pretty. _Jeonghan remembers all the times noong bata siya kapag nakakakuha siya ng commercials because of how he looks.

Knowing all of these, he still couldn’t help but feel a little insecure. Noong kinawayan niya si Sehun, his eyes looked almost like it was sparkling. His cheeks, full and it looked like he was blushing na medyo peachy shade. Not that Jeonghan was looking at him, he just noticed.

May type talaga si Sehun. He thinks to himself bago nya tawanan ang sarili. Nakakaawa yung reflection niya sa salamin, what was he being so insecure about? Naghugas na ng kamay si Jeonghan at nagpatuyo. He was brushing his hair with his hand to get it to work with him, quickly flicking sa strays sa fringes niya.

When he got back to his seat, natigilan siya. Sehun was already holding his wallet, pero nakaupo siya at nakatingala sa kumakausap sa kanya. Jeonghan paced quickly and sat down. He smiled at Sehu, pati na sa kausap nito. Tinanggal ni Jeonghan ang pakiramdam na nanghihimasok siya.

“Hi,” ang bati ng kausap ni Sehun with the same sparkly eyes and peachy cheeks. “You must be Jeonghan?”

Nagsmile lang siya at nagshake ng hands sa nakatayong tao. “I’m—“

_Sehun’s ex. _

“Nice to meet you,” Jeonghan says. Maya-maya pa’y binulsa na ni Sehun sa back pocket niya ang wallet niya. “We got to go, nice seeing you again.”

_Congrats on taking the L_, Jeonghan wants to say.

On the way to the parking, it was Jeonghan who held Sehun’s hand first. Wala na kasi masyadong tao. It was just a light squeeze, nagbiro pa nga siya, “Selos ako.”

Kaya nung makarating sila sa may sasakyan ni Sehun ay niyakap niya muna si Jeonghan. They were standing sa may passenger seat side ng sasakyan, with Jeonghan’s face on Sehun’s shoulder. He takes a quick sniff, ang bango talaga ni Sehun. “There’s no reason to be jealous.” Sehun assures him.

“I was just kidding,” he laughs and hugs Sehun a little tighter noong bibitaw sana si Sehun, “Wait, konti pa.”

They were just hugging sa parking, medyo may mga tao but who cares, honestly? Nakayakap lang si Jeonghan sa beywang ni Sehun, with his head resting on Sehun’s shoulder. Bumitaw na si Jeonghan para sumakay sa sasakyan, Sehun watches him with a smile tapos umikot na to get to the driver’s seat.

The drive back to Katipunan was fast bilang galing lang silang Cubao. Medyo maaga pa for them, buti na lang tagaBlue lang si Jeonghan. Medyo malayo ang inikutan ni Sehun but it also meant that he gets to stay with Jeonghan kahit saglit pa. Tahimik lang si Jeonghan sa sasakyan, a little odd considering sobrang likot niya whenever Sehun’s driving.

But tonight, he was just listening to his pick me up playlist na puro si Bruno Major, RINI lang din and a little bit of NIKI’s songs here and there. This time, naririnig niyang naghuhum si Jeonghan sa lyrics. _“We had a good thing going lately. Might not always have been a fairytale.”_

And Sehun glances at Jeonghan na nakasandal ang ulo sa salamin ng sasakyan niya. Out of habit, Sehun places a hand on Jeonghan’s thigh kaya napatingin ito sa kanya bigla. Jeonghan smiles, but it doesn’t reach his eyes. Iniayos ni Jeonghan ang kamay ni Sehun sa hita niya, hinawakan ito at pinaginterlock ang fingers nilang dalawa. “Sarap naman,” Jeonghan says tapos tinitignan ang mga kamay nilang dalawa, “Thank you, babe.”

And again, it sounded so much like _bib. Cute_.

“You’re welcome,” Sehun says, stealing another glance bago tumingin sa daan, “But for what?”

“For making me feel loved.” Ang sabi lang ni Jeonghan, “Thank you, _bib.”_

“You’re welcome, _beb.”_ Sehun says, “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Jeonghan sniffs dahil medyo malamig ang aircon sa loob ng sasakyan ni Sehun. “Thank you.”

“You’re… _teka._” Sehun laughs, “Sige, hindi tayo matatapos dito.”

“_Ah, so gusto mong tapusin…_” Akmang bibitawan ni Jeonghan ang mga kamay niya. Lumuwag ang kamay na humahawak sa kamay ni Sehun and he took the chance para hawakan ang pisngi at baba ni Jeonghan with one hand.

“Sino may sabi? Ako ba?” Sehun asks habang pinipisil ang pisngi ni Jeonghan, “Eh, _love na love ko kaya ikaw_.”

Tinabig tuloy ni Jeonghan ang kamay ni Sehun na nakahawak sa kanya_, “Ano ba,”_ He says habang nagpipigil ng tawa, “Magdrive ka na lang d’yan, nagpapacute ka pa eh.”

Buti na lang nakapag u turn na sila sa may C.P. Garcia via Aurora (wow waze PALA) para makapunta sa entrance ng parking sa condo ni Jeonghan. Namukhaan sila agad ng guard, kaya binati sila agad nito. “Congrats, sir! One big fight tayo d’yan!”

Nang makapagpark sila ay ihahatid lang san ani Sehun si Jeonghan sa harap ng room nila Jeonghan and his roommies kaso ayaw bitawan ni Jeonghan ang mga kamay niya. Para silang naglalaro ng bahay baboy bagyo except walang baboy and merong bagyo lang sa utak ni Jeonghan. _“It’s a Saturday.”_ Bulong lang ni Jeonghan bago cinlose ang distance between them. Napayakap na rin tuloy si Sehun.

“And?” He whispers habang nagrorock sila from left to right sa lobby, hindi na nila naisip ang bantay sa CCTV nab aka nagsaSANA ALL na siguro right now just like everyone of us.

“Wala roommates ko.” 

Lower bunk ang bed ni Jeonghan sa kanilang apat na roommates, siguro by age system na rin kaya pinayagan na ang nakakatanda to choose before the little kiddoes na karoom niya. Naunang magwash up si Sehun, suot niya ang damit na naiiwan niya minsan sa condo ni Jeonghan and ngayon, hinihintay niya matapos ito.

Maya pa’y nakita na rin ni Sehun na natapos na si Jeonghan maligo at nagpupunas ng towel, umupo muna ito sa kama pero parang walang energy na nalaglag ito kay Sehun. Napa_oof_ naman si Sehun sa pagpapanggap na mabigat si Jeonghan. “Ang bango ng baby ko, ah.” Sehun says.

_“Ah, so kanina mabaho ako.”_ Jeonghan says while making sure na hindi niya masisipa or masisiko si Sehun habang sinisksik niya ang sarili niya sa gilid nito.

“Kanina ka pa,” Sehun says, “What’s bothering you?’

Settled na si Jeonghan sa bisig ni Sehun kaya mas comfortable na silang dalawa magsisikan sa kamang maliit ni Jeonghan na pangsingle lang, malay ba niyang at some point magkakaroon siya nang kasiksikan sa kama niya. “Wala naman,” bulong niya habang sumisiksik pa sa may dibdib ni Sehun. “Nagseselos lang,”

“Kanino ka nagseselos? Kanina ba?”

Naramdaman ni Sehun ang pagtango ni Jeonghan at pagyakap nitong mahigpit. Pinilit ni Sehun na pagtapatin ang mga mukha nilang dalawa ni Jeonghan sabay hinalikan ito sa ilong. “Beb, alam mo naman na mahal kita, diba?”

Isang nod ang binigay ni Jeonghan.

“I love you so much, and I’m thankful that every waking day pinapaalala mo sa akin kung gaano mo ako kamahal.” Sehun says, “I love you at uulitin ko palagi, kahit everyday pa, hanggang mawala lahat ng bumabagbagbag sa utak mo. I love you.”

“Say that again.”

“I love you.”

“No, yung bagbag.” Halatang natatawa si Jeonghan pero nagpipigil ito, “Dali na. Say it.”

“Bagbagag.” Sehun says with all the courage, and his baon na mini dictionary inside his head.

“Bagabag.” Jeonghan syllabicates the word, “Babe, ba…ga…bag…”

“Bagagbag.” Sehun repeats pero he fails.

Halos yumanig ang kama for all the wrong reasons hindi man lang dahil… anyway, hindi matigil ang pagtawa ni Jeonghan halos sumakit ang panga niya dahil kay Sehun for all the wrong reasons din hindi man lang dahil…

“Hey, stop laughing…” Sehun whispers kaya naman tumigil na si Jeonghan. Medyo matagal siya nagcompose ng sarili niya para makapagreply sa heartfelt bulol message ni Sehun.

“I love you, too.” Jeonghan kisses him on the lips, mabilis lang. Speed lang. “Kahit bulol ka sa Tagalog.”

“It got the message across naman na,” Sehun pouts pero napangiti din ito bigla. “I’m glad I made you smile kahit na hindi naman nakakatawa.”

“I love you, Sehun.” Jeonghan makes sure to syllabicate his heartfelt response sa pagmamahal ni Sehun kanina. “Ang swerte ko sa’yo, sana huwag kang magsawa sakin.”

“How can I?” Sehun gives his ass a little squeeze. “Eh, ikaw d’yan, you always make me want you more and more.”

Ah, _lagot na. _

_Lagot na talaga. _

_Buti na lang Sunday bukas. _

**Author's Note:**

> Bagababagagabag. Tell me what you think! Samahan niyo ako sa wild ride na ito!


End file.
